User talk:Roranoa zoro
re:Yata?! I got it from Yatagarasu (八咫烏), a three-legged crow of Japanese legend that is affiliated with the sun. It literally means "Eight-Span Crow", similar to Kizaru's Yata no Kagami ("Eight Span Mirror"). I've added the "no", as a possessive noun, just like "Yata no Kagami", which is also an alternate way of "Yatagarasu". However, when written in kanji, the "no" can be ignored, despite in romaji the "no" is still pronounced. I would've gone with "Yatagarasu" but it was apparently already taken. 09:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't caught on to that until after seeing your signature a couple of times. Pretty close to the actual one, nice. 10:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. 10:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I think you are talking about the image of the "final five" of the Skypiea Survival. I loved that arc, and that image contains my two favourites Straw hats: Zoro and Robin. I also like the fact that the four people openly say to be against Enel, even if he could defeat all of them easily. --Meganoide 15:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) how? hey rora, how do i look through or find chat logs. cause Stormbaron accused me of posting a link of a pic from his devieant art but i literally have no idea what hes talking about. npw i want to prove to him that hes full of shit. where do i find the chat logs? Imhungry4444 18:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) re:Hmm! You said you already were made one on a staff level, so I figured you didn't need it twice. 06:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) re:Deletion Tip I do check before deleting, but sometimes certain files are too obviously for deletion, it's probably not even worth checking. 07:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) We use ' for references. 07:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) About my sig Hey buddy.. One favor.. If you want and have time.. Can you add in my sig, the time like= +10.8.2011+ ??? Thank you.!! 17:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup..!! I appreciate itt.. Thanks..!! 10:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 2nd attempt: <<< DAMN 3rd attempt: <<< YEAH 4th attempt: << Rora your a genius... Sig creation(for Nacch....) *User:Nacchan-san/sig ::-- there 10:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sig creation(for Piece Enrik) User:Piece enrik/sig there 'Piece•Enrik• talk 12:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sig Code Hey, Rora check this and help me.. Apparently there is something wrong with the code.. Should I delete the timestamp or you can fix it? 11:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Test-- Here we...go... Testing after sig effects...1..2..3...-- One.. Two... Three.... after sig effects?-- Testing 1 2 3 LPK sig LPK told me he asked you to help him figure out why his sig was causing things after it to become small. Once you figure it out, please, use your bot to run a check for other bits of code like it in other signatures, since LPK's isn't the only one. I know Juraquille's also has the same problem. Thanks. 07:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sig User:Pacifista15/Sig Pacifista15|Talk ::-- Signature :D thx for doing this, may i have a signature 8? thx once more The Humaniod Typhoon 17:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sig for THT User:The Humaniod Typhoon/Sig -- Two favors to ask buddy Hey Noa. I have two questions: * Could you participate in this voting: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:SeaTerror * Could you create a sig for me? One with bright yellow letters and a light green background. Nothing to fancy, just something easy. Thanks man! Yountoryuu 17:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Test sig,incase Youn sees! [[User:Yountoryuu|''' Yountoryuu ]][[User talk:Yountoryuu| '''talk ]] [[User blog:Yountoryuu| blog ]] [[User:Yountoryuu|''' Yountoryuu ]][[User talk:Yountoryuu| '''talk ]] [[User blog:Yountoryuu| blog ]] : Aw man, that second one, is awesome. The only thing not neccesary is the contribs, but it'd be awesome if I can have the second one ~! Yountoryuu 19:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Somehow it resembles MJ's tabs...., weird... (jk) Sig for youn! User:Yountoryuu/Sig-- whats up man? why havent you been on the chat in so long? i never see you on anymore. also, could you deal with this asshole AWC who says he cant be banned because of his "Dynamic" IP:http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/125.167.246.152 thanks Imhungry4444 23:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Removing all "Non-Canon" from pages. Can you please set Roranoa bot to remove all the Category:Non-Canon from all pages, except from the category pages like "Category:Non-Canon Antagonists" and "Category:Non-Canon Characters"? I've talked it through with Dancepowderer, and he agreed. Since there are already "Non-Canon Antagonists", "Non-Canon Characters", etc., it seems kinda redundant to have both "Non-Canon" and "Non-Canon something". While for certain other categories may go among the same line (i.e. Category:Pirates and Category:Pirate Captains) they are actually kinda different (pirate means seafaring criminal and pirate captain a specific position within a pirate crew). On the other hand, "Non-Canon" seems too general to appear on every page, so we've determined to remove them all from all the pages. So can you please set bot to remove all the "Non-Canon"? Thanks in advance. 03:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Can i use some of your Codes for myself ? AWB Hi, I have a question about AWB: is it possible to protect a list of page automatically? Because for what I have seen I have to click on the protection button and select the protection each time... can it be done automatically? Thank you. But the "the auto save" works if you set some rules like "find and replace", the "admin options" are in the "start tab", I want only to protect/delete a list of page. The Infobox forum Hi there, can you please come over at the Forum:Infoboxes to discuss the possible creation of the infobox guidelines and the proposal to cahnge the chars color schemes ? Thank you, This One : [[User:Granit Hysaj|'Granit Hysaj']] Bot Would you mind telling me how to set up a bot? We need one for a certain wiki, and it would be great if you could help. Thanks :) 21:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'll try and see if it works XD Thanks 02:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I tried and failed 0_0 I'll try asking sff9 for more info since he seems to be more active at the moment. Thanks anyway!! 03:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha I gave up on that xD It would be nice if you could instruct Yazzy how to set one up, since I don't seem to have the brains to do it, or you could lend me some of your time and give me a better how-to guide. It's a bot for penguindrum wiki. 21:05, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Sig Yo,Roa,Would you make me a sig. since you are so good at signatures.Something like this one :http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/836/sigvlm.jpg/ 17:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) re:Chat? Yeah, it have been fucked up this 2 days man.. And long time no see..!! Hope your studies go well man... :D Happy Birthday! Mornin Roa, Happy BIRTHDAY! May the One Piece be with you and have a nice day today, good luck and hope you come back more often. Sig(agaaaaaain!) for Uknownada User:Uknownada/Sig --